My Heart is Yours to Keep
by rockstar rinde
Summary: Kagome cannot remember her childhood sweetheart because of a head injury a long time ago. He's about to marry someone that he doesn't love. Can she make it to him in time to stop the wedding?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE**: I am simply writing this story because I like the show Inuyasha a lot and because I admire Rumiko Takahashi a lot. In no way do I have any rights to Inuyasha, its characters, etc..I just like to write stories based on the characters:...

****

**Chapter 1 MHYK**

A heart necklace is dangling down from Kagome's neck. Someone very special had given it to her. She can't quite remember his face...If you love someone, then shouldn't you be able to recall what their voice sounds like or what they look like when they are happy, sad, or disappointed? What about all of those memories of the two of you sharing fruit gummy sharks by the monkey bars or sharing an umbrella while walking home from a rainy day at school! She's about to turn 18. She's matured quite beautifully. However beautiful and content she may appear to be on the outside, her soul is tormented and she cries for hours every other night. All she can remember is that her name is Higurashi Kagome and that she is supposed to be in love with someone.

Kagome is having another dream. This time, she is able to recall the touch of his fingers intertwined with hers. His touch is so warm and his embrace sweeter.

What's his name: "Kagome...Kagome...I'm..." MEEOOWWWW Buyo had just pounced onto Kagome's stomach...it seems that he's hungry...AGAIN! Kagome shoos Buyo off and gets up to get a glass of water.

Kagome: "How am I supposed to remember him when that stupid cat keeps on interrupting me!" She wipes her mouth with her pajama sleeve and proceeds to walk sleepily back to her bed. Kagome is now in bed and his holding her heart necklace close to her heart.

Kagome: Whoever you are, I'm so sorry..my heart tells me that I should find you..but where am I supposed to look? for my upcoming 18th birthday, I'm going to have to let you go..it's been too long...my memory isn't coming back to me...you never came back to me..maybe it's not meant to be...hojo asked me to marry him you know.. ,again He's such a nice guy..and I can't wait for you forever...I don't even remember your name! I just.. (( yawnnn))..I just wish ..( Yawn)) there was some way you could find me...SNORE!

Kagomne drifted off to sleep with her necklace in her hand. If it weren't for an accident a couple years back, then she would've remember who he was by now. She doesn't even remember what had happened in the accident. How she had lost bits of her memory, she didn't know. The butler told her that she must've hit her head while playing in the costume closet. All she remembered was that she was supposed to do something...something...what was that something supposed to be?

8 years ago:

Kagome: "Let me out! Please kikyo...please let me out...(( sniff))) please...sniff...kikyo..."

All of the incessant door banging did not stop Kikyo from purposely locking up Kagome in the closet. Kikyo was trying her best to prevent Kagome from meeting up with the king's son, Kagome's best friend. Kikyo had always been jealous of Kagome's relationship with the king's son. In fact, VERY jealous. Kikyo had once made a vow to her deceased mother to marry the richest guy in the world. The king's son was next in line to the throne and in fact, the person that Kikyo "would" marry.

No matter how hard Kagome banged the door, Kikyo would not open. A couple of days ago, Kikyo had been snooping into Kagome's room and went through all of the notes that the prince had recently sent to Kagome. The most recent asked Kagome to meet him behind the courthouse, in the garden, by the rose bushes at 7:00 pm. Kikyo was outraged! How dare Kagome try to steal her man!

Kagome and the prince had been friends ever since they were 2 years old. Kagome met him through her parents. Her parents were very close friends with the king and queen. Kagome and the prince used to play together all day by the lake and always came back with smiles plastered on their faces. Kagome's mother had died a long time ago. Her father never remarried. However, he did adopt a close friend's daughter. It was a favor. Her name was Kikyo and deep inside, he was quite protective of her because she had reminded him so much of his little Kagome.

Kikyo's mother had died a long time ago. Kikyo's father left them when she was just a baby. He refused to be connected to such a poor woman ( he was a duke ) and in order to protect his reputation, he left them the moment he found out Kikyo's mother was pregnant. As her mother still loved the duke, she sat staring by the window all day as if expecting the duke to return any day. Her mother would cry every night and refused to eat anything. She grew so thin that her ribs started sticking out and her face was so pale you could hardly believe that she was once considered pretty. Because of the duke trying to protect his reputation at all costs, he hired his many concubines to spread rumors about her mother being a prostitute and that Kikyo was an illegitimate-born child. Kikyo was tormented at school. Children are so cruel and their torment crueler. They threw things at her. Things ranging from plastic cans to bricks. Their mothers told them not to associate with her and thus Kikyo grew up without friends and without proper care. However, this did not stop her from holding her head up and picking fights with the kids that dared to call her _the_ whore's child.

When Kikyo was adopted by a strange man out of the blue one day, she was suddenly introduced to an entirely different lifestyle. Maids and butlers were at her feet and she could order ice cream at 6 o' clock in the morning if she wanted to. Everything was quite grand except for a girl by the name of Kagome. Kagome's smile had always irritated kikyo. It was too bright, too trusting, too...everything. It was really annoying ow Kagome never cared if kikyo always called her names or hugged her and treated her as if she were really her sister. Kikyo did not trust Kagome..in fact, she saw her as her competition. Whatever Kagome did, kikyo would do better, and whatever Kagome got, Kikyo would take away.

It was just another day except that kikyo was keeping Kagome from meeting up with the prince. She had planned to trap Kagome in there...and meet up with the prince herself to confess her love for him and _make_ him fall in love with her. She would do whatever it took to be at the top of the chain and avenge her mother's death. She would make all of this town suffer the way that her mother did..and to do that, she would have to be queen first.

Back to the closet scene:

Kikyo: "Keep quiet! You don't want me to give Buyo away now do you!"

Kagome: "NO! please...KIKYO...I'll be quiet..I'll be quiet..please sister..don't..I love buyo...((sniff))) I'll be quiet..I promise..."

Kagome is trying so hard to hold in her tears, however.. HICCUP! .

Kikyo: "Finally I can begin my plan... HICCUPP WHAT? shut up in there!

Kagome: "I can't..I.. HICCUP...I..HICCUP ...

Kikyo: GRRR...so ANNOYING!GRRR She proceeds to opening the door.

Kagome upon hearing the door open, runs off happily to the door. " Kikyo..I'm so glad.. BAM!

Kikyo had accidently opened the door at the same time Kagome was standing by the door and had knocked Kagome into unconsciousness.

Kikyo: it's your fault! I...well..at least you're quiet now...gotta go!

Kikyo runs off anyway to begin the plan. Her evil snickering could be heard throughout the corriders of the fancy mansion.

Kagome is left unconscious and blood is dripping out of her head. It had been nearly an hour before a butler had found Kagome and rushed her off to the hospital.

Kikyo is now dressed in a sleek blue dress and rushing off to meet the prince. He is seen picking off roses and making it into a crown.

Kikyo: I'm so glad to see you! Prince Inuyasha!

Inuyasha is confused. Kikyo rushes up to him and before he could ask her where Kagome was, she grabs him by the shoulder and kisses him.

**Author's note**: This story is long..I know..but I felt it necessary.. I am so fickle with my stories...however, I will try my best to keep up with writing this story..I like it SO very much..and please...please give me your opinions..to tell me whether this story is worth my time or not...good/bad...let me hear them! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:** I am simply writing this story because I like the show Inuyasha a lot and because I admire Rumiko Takahashi a lot. In no way do I have any rights to Inuyasha, its characters, etc...I just like to write stories based on the characters...

**Chapter 2 MHYK**

Kikyo has just kissed Inuyasha. He is startled and pushes her away. Inuyasha tries his best to wipe away the kisses that did not belong to Kagome.

Inuyasha: Kikyo? What is the meaning of this?

Kikyo: Prince Inuyasha– I... I love you.

Inuyasha stares at Kikyo for a couple of seconds and tries his very best to not only take in Kikyo's confession clearly, but also to not show his embarrassment. His cheeks have turned completely red and he is beginning to stutter upon speaking.

Inuyasha: Ki...Ki...Kikyo...I...!

Kikyo suddenly wraps her arms around Inuyasha and embraces the life out of him XD

Inuyasha: Ki...Ki...Kikyo... He suddenly thinks about what Kagome would think...KIKYO STOP!

FLASH!CLICK!CLICK! There is a loud rustle behind the bushes.

Inuyasha: Who's there?

Kikyo: Prince Inuyasha, she batters her eyelashes, how would you like a memento to remember our sweet embrace by?

She calls out to Naraku, one of her butler's son, to come out from hiding. Naraku was hiding out in the bushes the whole time, waiting for the right moment to snap a photo worthy enough to blackmail Prince Inuyasha. Years ago, Naraku would have never tried such a prank on someone, especially a prince! But awhile back, he had fallen in love with Kikyo and would do whatever it took to make it happy, even if it meant him being thrown away into royal prison to win her approval.

Inuyasha: Kikyo! What is the meaning of this? and you...Naraku? You both will be thrown into royal prison for peforming such a treacherous task!

Kikyo: Prince Inuyasha, I will do whatever it takes to make you mine...even if I have to resort to blackmail.

Kikyo suddenly feels a strong breeze and looks across in time to see Inuyasha run up to Naraku, steal the photo, and rip it to hundreds of pieces.

Naraku: Prince Inuyasha, you didn't like that particular photo? Would you rather prefer this one instead? Another replica of the previous photo pops out of the camera. You see Prince Inuyasha, this is an extraordinary camera indeed. It can produce multiples, or should I say a million copies of the previous photo at my command. You can shred the next 100,000 copies if you want and you still wouldn't be halfway. Oh, what a camera it is...

Inuyasha is even more angry and attempts to destroy the camera. Before he is able to destroy it ( and Naraku as a matter of fact ), Kikyo recites a magical word and BAM! Inuyasha is lying flat on the ground in pain. ( note: Kikyo had been studying a little blackmagic)

Kikyo: Naraku, go! I'll meet you at our spot, now go! Naraku runs off laughing.

Prince Inuyasha, I'm _sooo_ sorry...let me help you up.

Inuyasha: Stay away from me! Are you some kind of witch or something? Did you put a curse on me or something? You Kikyo, will be condemned to the royal prison at once!

Kikyo: I don't think you understand the situation Prince Inuyasha. You see this photo that I possess? She pulls out a copy that Naraku gave to her before he left. She walks over to Inuyasha, bends down and puts the photograph close to Inuyasha's face. The photo clearly shows Kikyo and Inuyasha in an embrace. You wouldn't want the whole kingdom to see it would you? In fact, I do have enough copies to pass out to everybody. In fact, she narrows her eyes, you wouldn't want Kagome to see it would you? She puts the photo away in her pocket and is now staring intently at Inuyasha's face. Instead of an angry expression plastered on his face, he looks sad.

In Kikyo's mind: Why is he looking like that! Isn't he angry? Doesn't he want to rip me up to shreds?

Inuyasha is now slowly getting up. He dusts off his golden/red hatori and straightens out his silver tresses.

Inuyasha: Kikyo...his voice is more quiet and shakier than usual. He takes a moment before diverting his eyes to stare directly at Kikyo. Kikyo, whatever you may do, please don't show the photo to Kagome. What do you want me to do to make this all go away?

Kikyo is outraged. She wasn't expecting Inuyasha to just give in. She wanted to see him grovel.

Kikyo: Are you mad? Do you love Kagome that much?

Inuyasha: Kikyo, I have always loved your sister. I was going to tell her today, but...

Kikyo: Until I sabotaged your little get together?

Inuyasha: Kikyo, give me the terms. I don't ever want to see Kagome cry because of me.

Kikyo: You're willing to sacrifice your dreams of telling her you love her to not see her cry? Inuyasha is serious about his decision and nods.

Kikyo: you're more pathetic than I thought. This is what you must do for me...

**Author's note: thanks to all of you who gave me reviews! Much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**: I am simply writing this story because I like the show Inuyasha a lot and because I admire Rumiko Takahashi a lot. In no way do I have any rights to Inuyasha, its characters, etc..I just like to write stories based on the characters

**Chapter3 MHYK**

Kagome wakes up again but in a sweat. She looks over at her clock. It is now 12:01 p.m.

Kagome: What a horrible dream! To fail all of your examinations and get sent four grades back! I need to get up. I can't believe that today is my birthday!

She gets up, takes a shower, and puts on a sleek blue dress. Before heading out the door, her father asks her to get a few things down at the marketplace.

Kagome: Today's my birthday! I'm finally 18! No more the immature Kagome. No more...she suddenly remembers the promise that she made to herself a couple of hours ago. She removes the necklace the heart necklace from her neck and holds it up to the sun.

Kagome: You're so beautiful...but who do you belong to? Father found it near my hospital bed awhile back..."Maybe it's from your guardian angel" he said. I was so unconscious, the doctors were afraid that I wouldn't make it. Father also said that after he put the necklace on me, he and the doctors saw me getting better. They called it a miracle. It wasn't a miracle, it was love. I didn't tell him, but before I found out about the necklace, I swore I could've felt the presence of my guardian angel at my bedside everyday. My angel talked to me, he held my hand...my angel held me when I was cold...I know it sounds crazy, but I fell in love with my angel. I could feel my heart beat faster whenever he was near. I vowed to myself to get better the moment I fell in love with him. I wanted so badly to wake up and be able to touch his face... I wanted to tell him...that I loved him.

Kagome snaps back to reality.

Kagome: Angel, I have to let you go. All this time, and you haven't come back to me. In fact, you disappeared the moment I was discharged from the hospital...Once I was discharged, my father hastily packed up our belongings and decided to move away. That day was quite disturbing. He looked awfully sad too. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he looked like he wanted to be alone, so I didn't ask. All he said was that it was for my own good.

Kagome is now walking across a small wooden bridge. She looks down at the clear stream, and a thought comes into mind.

Kagome: Goodbye angel...she stretches her arm outward and before she is able to throw her necklace into the running stream, her body suddenly freezes. She hears another set of footsteps on the bridge and turns her head slowly to face the stranger.

Kaede: Young lady, do not throw away such a special necklace. I sense that it feels very attached to you. Do not throw it away.

Kagome examines this strange woman. The woman is dressed in a priestess attire. She thought that priestesses didn't exist anymore. She remembered looking through her father's old books as a child. No one had seen a priestess for hundreds of years and here was one talking to her.

Kagome: I have no business with it anymore, I wish to part with it as of today.

Kaede: Young lady, do not throw it away. It holds the key to finding your angel.

Kagome is startled at Kaede's shocking revelation. In Kagome's mind: How does this woman...my angel...my only hope?...!

Before Kagome can comment back, she realizes that the priestess is gone.

Kagome: was it just a dream? No...it can't be...I saw her...she's real...she's real...she's real...I'm not crazy...how creepy...what does she mean by "the key to finding my angel"

Kagome looks at her necklace once more but this time, she notices that her necklace is exuding a pinkish aura. Her heart is beating faster.

Kagome: Is my heart responding to this necklace? Her body suddenly feels a jolt. Her intuition is telling her to turn back and head off to the town's forest instead. Before she could think about anything else, she intuitively heads off to the elusive forest.

**Extra bonus from the author: for those of you who take the time to read my fanfic, many thanks! Just because I appreciate it sooo much, here's a small, quick contest that you readers can enter. If you can correctly guess my dog's name ( hey I had to come up with something! ), I will write you as a character later on in the story! You can even choose the name, its profile and all! Just email me your guesses...only 3 guesses limited to each person! ( my inbox is full as it is XD)Contest ends 9/15/05!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note**: I am simply writing this story because I like the story Inuyasha a lot and because I admire Rumiko Takahashi a lot. In no way do I have any rights to Inuyasha, its characters, etc...I just like to write stories based on the characters...

**Chapter 4 MHYK**

Her breathing is deepening. Her is heart is beating faster.

Kagome: I must be crazy...who else would run off into the forest without any explanation? Father's going to be so angry with me...and my birthday party... JOLT!>

Kagome's body has come to an abrupt stop.

Kagome: A barrier!

She takes her hands out slowly to feel the barrier. It sends a shock to her body.

Kagome: What's a barrier doing in the middle of a forest? I come all the way here and now there's a stupid barrier!...there's got to be way to get through it...I have to get through...

her necklace glows

She holds up the necklace.

Kagome: What are you trying to tell me? I can't get through this barrier, can you help me? It glows once again as if answering her request She reaches out once more to feel if the barrier is still there. JOLT!>

Kagome: OW! That hur-----! Her ears have turned more sensitive than usual. How odd... I think I hear footsteps...it sounds like it's coming from the other side of the barrier... there's a form! It looks like...

She squints her eyes for a closer examination.

Kagome: A monk!

His robes are majestic purple and he is carrying a golden staff. He looks incredibly young, probably not more than a year or two older than Kagome.

Kagome: (muffled voice) Can you help me?

Monk's thoughts: What luck! A pretty girl... to see me!

Monk to Kagome: If I let you through...will you promise to bear my children?

Kagome makes a funny face.

Kagome's thoughts:what aperverted monk...! hemay havethe power to break down this barrier...

Kagome: Alright, I'll bear your children!

With an incantation and a quick whip of his staff, the barrier is immediately broken. Before Kagome could thank the monk, he instantly grabs one of her hands and begins caressing it. FWIP!> Kagome quickly pulls her hand away.

Kagome stuttering: Wha-wha-what is wrong with you? Aren't you supposed to be holy or something! Asking girls you barely know to bear your children and then caressing my hand! Are you _sure_ you're a monk? She looks at him with a cold stare. Due to herforgiving nature, her anger quickly dies down and she decides to forgive him just this once for his inappropriate behavior. After all, he did break down the barrier. She quickly remembers her manners and proceeds to ask him what his name is.

Monk: My name is Miroku, and what is thy fair lady's name?

Kagome: Kagome Higurashi.

Miroku in a shock: Kagome Higurashi! You've grown (beautifully)..where have you been all this time? I've–the king has been searching for you for the longest time!

He grabs her hands and puts them in between his to prove to himself that she is indeed real.

Kagome: Have we ever been acquainted with one another? (sweatdrop)

Kagome's thoughts: He acts as if he knows me or something

Miroku: Not quite Lady Kagome... I but I have heard many stories about you from the king.

Kagome: The king?

Miroku: Yes, the king...you speak as though you two are strangers.

Kagome: I don't know of a king...

Miroku: I see...you must still be angry at him and Kikyo.

Kagome: Kikyo? Who's Kikyo?

Miroku: You must have hated her so. It appears that you still do...to disown her as your sister and all.

Kagome: My sister? Listen Miroku, I don't know of any kings, and I surely don't know who this Kikyo is!

Miroku thought she was in denial. After all, her sister and the king were engaged to be married in a couple of weeks...

**A little info:**

Growing up, Miroku did not have parents. His heart had been void until he ventured upon a small town. The people were all so friendly, and to top it off, he was quickly offered a job as a purificator at the king's head chambers everyday. Not too long after working for the king, Miroku became the king's closest friend. Everyday the king would mention of a lost love... a lady by the name Kagome Higurashi. It was quite obvious that the king was in love with her...Not too long after his first meeting with the king, the king told him about Kikyo's blackmail and how he agreed to Kikyo's terms because he did not have the intention of hurting Kagome. Miroku thought that the King's decision was ridiculous...risking true love to not see her get hurt, making a promise to marry someone that you didn't love? The king then exclaimed that he was too young at the time, and his decisions, juvenile.One day when the king ( just 10 at the time) learned that she had recently been discharged from the hospital, wanted to send her flowers to her home. He sent a messenger out but shortly after, the messenger returned and exclaimed that the Higurashis have moved away. For a month, the king locked himself in his chambers and refused to come out unless his father's guards would search the whole land until they found Kagome. For two years, the searches came back unlucky. The guards were never able to find Kagome,( Kagome and her father moved away to an extremely remote place) and the king was left heartbroken. Before his parents passed away, he vowed to marry in order to produce an heir. For some odd reason, the Higurashi family moved away and left Kikyo behind. The king was disturbed at this revelation but nonetheless, had once promised her that he would marry her and so they got engaged five years later. The king tried his best to wait for Kagome, but he decided that fate was just not on his side...For the king and for the town's sake, Miroku set out to find this Kagome Higurashi and bring her back home. He did not trust Kikyo and he knew in his heart that if Kikyo became queen, the town would change..drastically.

**Back to Kagome and Miroku:**

At first Miroku thought that she was in denial but the more he looked at her confused expressions, the more he realized that she spoke only of truth.

Miroku's thoughts: Is this really the _right _Kagome Higurashi? Only one way to find out...

Miroku: Kagome, do you still have the gift that Inuyasha gave to you awhile back? Could you show it to me?

Kagome's mind: ...! Where had Kagome heard that name before? BA BUMP> My heart...it's beating faster. Inu...Inu..yasha...he sounds so familiar but I can't put my finger on it...( Kagome is in a daze)

Miroku interrupting her thoughts: Kagome, could you show it to me?

Kagome: I'm sorry...I don't know of an Inu..Inu...yasha.

Miroku's mind: Perhaps she is not the Kagome I've been looking for...

Miroku: I should get going...I have business to tend to at the local temple. Glad to have met you Lady Kagome. ( could've been nice to have met the right one! ) And please be careful. A forest is not a place for a lady as yourself to be roaming about...

Kagome: I'll be fine.

Kagome gives Miroku a farewell greeting and just before she takes off, she accidently stumbles over a tree's long root and falls right on her butt.

Kagome laughing: I'm so clumsy...

Kagome has left the scene

Miroku's thoughts: Perhaps I should follow her...but...

He contemplates on the decision and suddenly, asubtle gleam catches his attentionof his eye. He walks over to the place that Kagome had tripped over awhile ago. He bendsdown to examine the shiny object.

Miroku is now hyperventilating. You are the Kagome I've been looking for!

The sun has dimmed. The forest is beginning to turn darker. It is now night time and the forest's nocturnal creatures are now roaming the forest floor.

Kagome: There's nothing here! All of this for nothing? I follow my heart and this is where it leads me! Stupid necklace!

Kagome puts her hand in her dress pocket to pull out the golden necklace but no matter how many times were attempted, her hand always came out empty.

Kagome: I lost it! Where did it drop! Her body is unbearably controlled by shivers. Her face is now glistened with salty tears.

Kagome: SNIFF! Where–where did it go! STUPID!STUPID!What am I going to do?

(rustle in the leaves)

Kagome: who's there!

Her voice becomes muffled as a hand covers her mouth.

Kagome: Mppffhhhhh...

Stranger: Stay quiet!

Kagome: Mmmmpppfffhhhh... SNIFF!

Stranger: STOP CRYING!Kagome's thoughts arebeginning to goblank and the world in her eyesis getting dizzier by the minute.

Kagome faints.

**(SOUND**) : grunts and the heavy footsteps of the stranger carrying Kagome off.

**Author's Shoutouts: Kurisutaru-san, Dragonluver88,and Cherimai! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note**: I don't have any rights to Inuyasha, it's characters, etc. I just like writing fanfic concerning the characters. Rumiko Takahashi is a great writer/creator. Kudos to her!

**Chapter 5 MHYK**

I'm so nervous around you. My heart always beats a little faster when I hear your voice. I'm also scared of you, that you'll see how vulnerable I am. I'm afraid that one day...you might break my heart. Do you feel the way I feel for you? Please look at me...really look at me.

Inuyasha to Kagome: Give me your hand.

Kagome is hesitant...

Inuyasha: Shut up and give your hand...

Kagome: You're so rude!

They are holding hands...

Kagome: Let's do something different today...

Inuyasha: What do you want to do?

Kagome: Anything...

Inuyasha: Fine, let's go

He takes her hand and immediately runs off...

Kagome: Where are you taking me?

The two, holding hands, head off to the local park.

In the background, the two could hear the faint sound of the local ice cream truck.

Inuyasha: race ya! Last one there's a rotten egg!

Kagome: I don't want—HEY! ( Inuyasha already ran off) Wait! No fair, you cheated!

The two have reached the ice cream truck. They are so short that the ice cream man has to bend down to take their orders.

Kagome: Sir, may I have the strawberry ice cream cone...and..she turns to look at Inuyasha who is still trying to decide what he wants...

Kagome: You can't take home the whole menu you know...

Inuyasha: Of course I can..I'm a prince...

Kagome: Inuyasha! She gives him the"the" look.

Inuyasha: Fine...I'll have the...

Kagome: Triple chocolate banana split sprinkled with every color of the rainbow?

Inuyasha gives her a smirk.

After they both finish their ice cream, they decide to lie down on a patch of grass situated in the exact middle of the entire park ( their favorite spot)

Kagome: Inuya–

Inuyasha: Shut up.

Kagome: Can we talk about-

Inuyasha: NO!

Kagome sits back up and is in a defensive stance.

Kagome: Why do you always avoid this conversation? I want to know.

Inuyasha: I don't want to talk about it anymore.

Kagome's thoughts: Why is he always avoiding the "Kagome and Inuyasha together or not?" topic...? I want to know...doesn't he? She's becoming angrier by the minute...

Kagome: Fine!

Inuyasha: FINE! ( makes sure that his voice is louder than Kagome's)

Kagome's got a fickle mind: But-

Inuyasha: Stop it! Fine! If you want to talk about it, we'll talk!

He turns his body to face her and cups her face in his hands. He stares at her for a couple of seconds before squishing her cheeks within his hands.

Inuyasha laughs heartily.

Kagome takes one of her hands and smacks Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha: OW! What'd you do that for!

Kagome: Tag! You're it!

Inuyasha and Kagome proceed in chasing each other around the park.

They are both laughing until Kagome trips. Before she falls, Inuyasha catches her by the waist and turns her body so that he is one taking the fall.

Kagome is on top of Inuyasha and her hands are placed on his chest.

Kagome: Inuyasha! Are you alright?

Inuyasha: I—You're..too heavy...

Kagome smacks his head again: Thank you jerk.

They are fine until Kagome realizes the position that they are in. She blushes.

Kagome's thoughts: His hands...they're on my waist...why does he have to look at me like that? ( BA BUMP) My heart...

Inuyasha clears his throat and gets back up while placing her safely down also.

Inuyasha: Meet me behind the royal library today okay? Right when the sun has set.

Kagome: Don't you have a banquet to attend today? What time is it anyways...she checks her watch...! Inuyasha! Your mother's banquet! You only have 10 minutes before it starts! GO!

Inuyasha: Be there ok?

Kagome: ok.

Inuyasha: ...

Kagome: I promise with all my heart...

Inuyasha gives her a smirk. Before he leaves, he runs past Kagome and smacks her in the head.

Kagome: JERKOFF!

Inuyasha: Nyeh..sticks out his tongue at her...

**At Kagome's house:**

Kagome is lying down on her bed and looking up at the wall. It will only be an hour more till she has to leave to meet up with Inuyasha.

Kagome: Inuyasha, I've kept it in for the longest time...you might not feel the same, but I'm going to tell you exactly how I feel about you. I'm gonna say the words that will tell you what's exactly in my heart. For you, I'll try. She gets up and walks over to her closet. She knows exactly what to wear. She goes to the back of her closet and pulls out a blue dress. It's the dress that had once belonged to her mother.

Kagome: Mother, I'm going to tell him. Please give me strength, I might not ever get this chance again...(breathe Kagome...breathe...) She gets up and twirls around in a serial of circles. It was now or never.

Kagome has exited the house. She reaches the library exactly at sunset. She looks around...

Kagome's thoughts: Where's Inuyasha? I'm sooo nervous. My heart is beating so fast...

She looks around again. Where is he? He should be here by now..Did I come too early? Too late? What if he came by earlier and I wasn't here? Maybe he already left..I know how impatient he is—

It starts to thunder–Kagome looks up at the sky...

Kagome: What luck----Please don't rain!

It starts to sprinkle.

Kagome: Oh no! Not on mother's dress! She runs over to one the library's arched tops to hide cover from the rain. She leans her back against the wall's cold, cement brick.

This town...so beautiful...

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: I'm sorry I'm late!

Kagome: It's ok...

Inuyasha: My mom made me stay there until all of the guests left! My old man wasn't even sympathetic about it!

Kagome: It's alright Inuyasha. I wasn't waiting long.

( The rain begins to pour and the both of them are huddling closer to avoid the droplets)

Kagome looks at Inuyasha. Tonight he is more handsome than ever. He is dressed in a tuxedo and his hair is disheveled. She could tell that he was probably running to get here. His cheeks are still red from the running and his breathing...

Kagome's thoughts: Oh no! Stop looking at his lips! STUPID!STUPID!STUPID!

Inuyasha: Here...( Inuyasha has placed his tuxedo jacket over Kagome's shoulders )

You'll catch a cold.

Kagome: Thank you ( blushes)

Inuyasha: You look..nice. ( blushes even redder than Kagome is)

Kagome: Inu–Inuyasha..(breathe) how was the banquet?

Inuyasha: Shut up

Kagome: I was just ask— ( Inuyasha cuts her off)

Inuyasha: Shut up

Kagome is still in a calm tone but her temper is beginning to show: You're so rude!

Inuyasha: You talk too much.

Kagome: Only around you!

Inuyasha: Shut up ( blushes )

Kagome: I try to talk and you never seem to want to listen to me!

Inuyasha: You talk about stupid things!

Kagome: I don't talk _always_ talk about stupid things! Fine! I won't talk anymore then! Kagome's mind: MAN! Why are we always fighting!

Inuyasha: It was fine.

Kagome: you told me to shut up and then you answer my question?

Inuyasha: I didn't feel like answering it before.

Kagome is mad until she remembers what the purpose was upon her coming tonight.

( The rain is pouring harder by the minute )

Kagome's thoughts: Why is this so difficult? I feel like my heart is flying off... ( BA BUMP) I want to tell you that I care about you... ( Blush )

Inuyasha and Kagome in unison: I care about you! Blush!

Kagome: You first...

Inuyasha: Shut up and say it.

Kagome's thoughts: he's so rude...

Kagome: I wanted to tell you that ( BREATHE) ( TAKE A CHANCE) You're the first thing that I think about when I wake up in the morning, and you're the last thing I think about when I close my eyes my eyes at night. Inuyasha, I love you! ( GASP ) ( Kagome is hyperventilating)

He doesn't say anything but takes her hand holds it rather firmly. She turns her head to look at him. His cheeks are extremely red but he's not looking at her. She turns her head away and decides to look down at the ground instead.

SNIFF...he jerks his head immediately and notices that she is softly crying. He knows exactly what she is thinking.

Inuyasha: Kagome, look at me...stop crying...he turns her toward him and wipes away her tears with his shirt sleeve. He pulls her toward him and wraps his arms around her tiny shoulders. He breathes in the sweet scent of her hair...that scent...her touch...

Kagome: ( whispers to Inuyasha ) what happens next?

Inuyasha: Tommorrow's dreams...he kisses her softly on the lips. Wake up Kagome. Wake up...

Kagome wakes up and she realizes that she has been carried off into someone's hut. She sits up and looks around. ( still in a dazed/confused state ) and tries to recollect everything that has just happened.

Kagome: I was...I was going through the forest and...OW? my head..it hurts!...she takes her arms and wraps them securely around her head. Her tears are pouring..her head is beginning to swell...the memories..the shattered pieces..they are all coming back to her..faster...faster...faster...INUYASHA!

**Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews ( keep em coming! Good/ bad, I appreciate all of them! Thanks KawaiiInuyasha14841– finally Kurisutaru-san, thanks a lot, I got some inspiration after your last review, so this chapter is dedicated to you XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note**: I like writing fanfiction, simply writing. I do not have any rights to the Inuyasha characters, etc. Sigh..XD

Beautiful music….His fingers are gracefully intertwined with the piano keys. His face is stricken with sadness. His tears… he will not let them fall. Not today.

**Inuyasha**: I thought I heard you calling out to me again Kagome…where are you?

** Plok! Plok!>** His emotions switch from calm to enraged. He is now banging his hands on the piano keys.

**Inuyasha**: Where are you! Why aren't you here! You're supposed to be here! with me!We belong to each other! Just tell me why!Tell me…why….

Within a second, he picks up the white piano and throws it harshlydown to the ground. Broken piano keys are scattered all over the place. As if realizing that it has been broken, the piano utters a painful goodbye. Its cry is barely audible, but its last note is still ringing within Inuyasha's ears. Upon the commotion, Kikyo rushes to where Inuyasha is.

**Kikyo**: Inuyasha! Her eyes areenraged as she sees the broken piano. Her eyes search the room and finally rests on Inuyasha. His face is unreadable.

**Kikyo ( in a slightly paranoid tone**): What is the matter? Are you... alright?

Inuyasha has regained his composure and refuses to look at Kikyo in the face.

Inuyasha hesitates for a moment before replying: I'm fine Kikyo… you may leave.

Kikyo is flabbergasted.

**Kikyo**: Inuyasha… Darling…are you "sure" you're alright? She approaches him slowly and touches one side of his face. Her frail fingers slowly lowers to trace the outline of his masculine jaw. Inuyasha turns to Kikyo and stares into her eyes.

**Inuyasha's thoughts**: You're not Kagome…Kagome….

**Kikyo**: Inu—Inuyasha….kiss me Inuyasha…

Inuyasha is staring blankly at Kikyo and finally decides to give Kikyo a peck on the cheek. Kikyo has the funniest look on her face. It's a mix between enraged and insulted.

**Kikyo's thoughts**: Still thinking of Kagome..are you? Doesn't matter, I'll be queen soon enough. You keep thinking about her…won't do you any good….you hear me? It's all over….

**Kikyo**: I'll be out back in the gardens if you need me. She pulls up her dress and walks out the door.

Inuyasha is alone again. He gathers his thoughts and finally decides to go out riding. He knows just where to go.

The countryside is beautiful…The air is breezy…The smell of the evergreen trees and the flowers overwhelm his senses. They immediately calm him down. He has reached one of his favorite spots. So quiet..so beautiful…He used to come here a lot when he was a kid. Whenever he felt troubled or alone…He would always come to this spot….his memories begin to flood back to him….He gets off his horse and chooses a patch of grass to lie down…He looks up at the sky, at the passing clouds... The clouds are puffy white, they seem to be smiling at him. He closes his eyes for a brief second. **Hello**! He opens his eyes back up and is now met by a little girl.

**Inuyasha**: How are you?

**Little girl**: I'm fine. H—How are you? Do you want to help me skip a pebble?

Inuyasha has the warmest smile on his face.

**Inuyasha**: sure..( he gets up and follows her to a nearby pond).

**Little girl**: No matter how many times I try..I can't seem to make my pebble skip…

**Inuyasha**: Let me see you skip one..and then I can tell you what you're doing wrong…

The little girl takes one pebble out of her dress pocket and suddenly has a look of determination written across her face. She sticks her tongue out, and with a quick whip of her arm, sends the pebble flying. **PLOP**!

**Little girl**: Oh no! You see Inuyasha? It won't skip!

Inuyasha walks over and kneels down right nextto her.

**Inuyasha**: I know what the problem is..now listen closely..he takes another pebble out of her pocket and puts the pebble in one of her hands.

**Inuyasha**: Throw the pebble with your whole heart. Here..i'll show you…He gently takes one of her arms and tells her to close her eyes.

**Inuyasha:** And….now!

The pebble is thrown across and skips two times.

**Little girl**: Inuyasha! two skips! two!

**Inuyasha**: you see….you just have to put your whole heart into it …

he pats her on the head and thenwalks over to a nearby tree and sits down. He is sitting Indian style.

**Inuyasha**: come here... Don't be afraid…come…sit here..he points to his lap.

**Little girl**: Alright…just for a minute…mom said I could play out here till sun set. She walks over slowly and politely sits down on Inuyasha's lap.

**Inuyasha**: My..you're a pretty little girl. He notices that one of her hair strands is blocking her beautiful face. He lightly brushes the strand away and tucks it behind her ear. The girl is blushing and decides to look at the ground.

**Inuyasha**: What are you looking at? You're not scared of me are you?

**Little girl**: N-No! You're my friend!

**Inuyasha**: Then..here..he puts his pinky out…you promise? he gives her a smirk.

The little girl gives him the most beautiful smile and immediately loops her pinky around Inuyasha's.

**Inuyasha**: Now that we're friends..I want you to do something for me. His eyes become undeniably sad.Will you…give me a hug?

**Little girl**: Her eyes are beginning to dew up. Please don't be sad Inuyasha. Kagome will make it all better. Please don't be sad…she wraps her tiny arms around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha…better now?

Inuyasha gives a little chuckle. I'll be alright..as long as you stay with me…

The warm air has suddenly become colder. This makes Inuyasha draw the little girl closer to him.

**Little girl**: Inuyasha…

She is so close to him. He can smell the soft flowery scent of her hair.

**Little girl**: Inuyasha…I'm sorry..but I must be leaving now..

**Inuyasha**: No…please stay with me awhile longer…

**Little girl**: I'm sorry Inuyasha. I must be leaving now. She breaks away from Inuyasha's arms, bows, and runs off.

**Inuyasha**: Kagome!…Kagome!…

He slowly opens his eyes…the sun has set….

Inuyasha slowly gets up. The sun has set awhile ago. Has he been sleeping that long? He grudgingly gets up and walks over to his horse. He hesitates for a moment and peers over his shoulder. No one's here…..He gets on his horse and heads on back.

**Author's notes**: Thank you for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time..School is becoming a hassle for me..perhaps I should be home schooled..sigh…


End file.
